Magby
|name='Magby' |jname=(ブビィ Buby) |image=240Magby.png |ndex=240 |evofrom=None |evointo=Magmar |gen=Generation II |pronun= MAG-bee |hp=45 |atk=75 |def=37 |satk=70 |sdef=55 |spd=83 |total=365 |species=Live Coal Pokémon |type= |height=2'04 |weight=47.2 lbs |ability=Flame Body Vital Spirit (Dream World) |color='Red' |gender=25% ♀/ 75% ♂ }} Magby (Japanese: ブビィ Buby) is a -type Baby Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Description Magby (ブビィ Buby) is the pre-evolved form of Magmar. Its body temperature and the fire that it breathes are constantly over 1100 degrees F. Its health is determined by the state of its flame; healthy Magbys have pure yellow flames, while black smoke is mixed in with unhealthy ones. As it breathes, embers constantly dribble out of its nostrils and its mouth. It lives in volcanic craters, and an eruption is imminent when many Magby gather in one place. Evolution Magby can evolve into Magmar at level 30. Magmar can evolve into Magmortar if traded while holding Magmarizer. Game info Game locations |goldsilver=Breed Magmar |gsrarity=None |crystal=Breed Magmar |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Breed Magmar (LeafGreen only) |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 227, Stark Mountain (LeafGreen inserted) |dprarity=Dongle |platinum=Breed Magmar or Magmortar |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Breed Magmar or Magmortar |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common }} Pokedex entries | name=Magby| gold=Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils.| silver=It is found in volcanic craters. Its body temp is over 1100 degrees, so don't underestimate it.| crystal=It naturally spits an 1100-degree flame. It is said when many appear, it heralds a volcanic eruption.| ruby=Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.| sapphire=Magby's state of health is determined by observing the fire it breathes. If the Pokémon is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.| emerald=If a Magby is spouting yellow flames from its mouth, it is in good health. When it is fatigued, black smoke will be mixed in with the flames.| firered=It is found in volcanic craters. Its body temp is over 1100 degrees, so don't underestimate it.| leafgreen=Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils.| diamond=ts body temperature is around 1,100 degrees F. It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames.| pearl=ts body temperature is around 1,100 degrees F. It is healthy if it is breathing yellow flames.| platinum=Its magma-like blood circulates throughout its body. Its body's heat can top 1,100 degrees F.| heartgold=Each and every time it inhales and exhales, hot embers dribble out of its mouth and nostrils.| soulsilver=It is found in volcanic craters. Its body temp is over 1100 degrees, so don't underestimate it.| black=Its magma-like blood circulates throughout its body. Its body's heat can top 1,100 degrees F.| white=Its magma-like blood circulates throughout its body. Its body's heat can top 1,100 degrees F. }} Trivia *Magby's name appears to come from magma and baby. *Magby is the only Fire-type Baby Pokémon. Category:Fire Pokémon Category:Generation II Pokémon Category:Johto Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:No eggs group Pokémon Category:Basic Pokémon Category:Red Pokémon Category:Baby Pokémon